


Sick?

by CinnamonHyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sick Character, Sick Lee Jeno, Teen Romance, huang renjun - Freeform, lee jeno - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 06:23:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonHyuck/pseuds/CinnamonHyuck
Summary: While filming an episode of Jsmr, Jeno gives himself an upset stomach and Renjun takes it upon himself to look after him.





	Sick?

“Hey.” Renjun says, voice hoarse after his singing lessons. It was typical day, the boys meeting up after their various activities. Except today wasn’t a typical day, the aching pain in Jenos stomach that wouldn’t got away wasn’t typical.   
“Hey.” Jeno flashes a quick smile, wanting nothing more than to go home and curl up in his bed.

The pair walk to their car in silence. Jeno might have noticed Renjun’s hand brush against his if he wasn’t focusing on the uncomfortable pain in his stomach.   
“Jeno-Yah! Are you even listening to me?” Renjun chuckles, playfully digging his elbow into the Jenos side.  
Pain shoots through Jenos side and he lets out a groan, his head flopping forward.  
“Okay?” Renjuns confusion is echoed through his voice as he rubs Jenos back “care to tell me what’s wrong?”  
“My stomach..” Jeno mutters and Renjun tuts, moving Jenos head to rest against his shoulder  
“You’re an idiot. Why didn’t you say anything, huh?” Jeno was used to the other dream members looking after him when he was sick but not Renjun, the other was always distant with Jeno and the only time they talked was in the cars between schedules.

“Let’s get you inside.” Renjun helps the other out of the car and grabs their bags, thanking the driver and heading inside. The dorm was quiet, the other members still busy with their own separate activities.  
“Why don’t you sit on the sofa? I’ll bring you some medicine and hot water bottle?” Renjun was busying himself with helping Jeno take off his coat and shoes, discarding his own belongings to the side.  
The walk to the sofa wasn’t too far but to Jeno it felt like forever, he was starting to feel drowsy and nauseous. As soon as his body hit the sofa, his eyes fell shut and he drifted into an undisturbed sleep.

There were hands in Jenos hair and a soft voice calling his name, Renjun was sat in-front of him holding out some water and stomach medicine. Once he was awake enough to comprehend what was going on, Jeno gladly accepts the water and guzzles it down before taking the medicine, hoping he would feel better soon.  
“Wanna watch a film or something?” Renjun offers and Jeno nods, sitting up to make room for the other boy. Jeno noticed the pink of Renjun’s cheeks deepen as he moved to sit in the space he had created, the way Renjun folded his hands up in his lap and sat as straight as possible so that none of him was touching Jeno.   
“Renjun.” Jeno mumbles, moving closer to the other boy “i’m cold..”  
Renjun glances at the other boy before lifting the jumper he was wearing off over his head and hanging it to Jeno  
“are you feeling any better?” he asks quietly, Jeno knew Renjun was uncomfortable, he wasn’t used to comforting the other dream members.  
“yeah. yeah i’m good.” Jeno lies, standing up and grabbing his phone off the table “we have practice right? we should get going.”  
“it’s been ten minutes..you can’t be better already.” Renjun reaches out and grabs Jenos hand   
“renjun..it’s okay if you want to go.” Jeno sits back down, pulling a blanket around himself “if i’m making you uncomfortable..”  
Renjun takes a deep breath and pulls a journal from his bag “here..i need to tell you something.”  
“what is it.” Jeno groans and covers his face with shaky hands   
Renjun puts the journal down and walks to the kitchen, returning a few moments later with a hot water bottle.  
“i’ll tell you later. come lie down.”  
Jeno lies down and watches the tv “it’s because i’m allergic to the stuff they gave me, i think so anyways..”  
Renjun puts the hot water bottle on Jenos stomach and moves his head onto his lap “do you want to try and sleep?”  
Jeno feels the blood rushing to his face “e-erm..no..”  
Renjun looks back up, focusing on the film that was playing on the tv.  
“Why. are you being nice to me..you never give me affection.”  
“i do give you affection..”  
“not all the time..”  
Renjun moves his hands away “well it’s different with you..”  
“i know i’m not that fun but i like affection..”  
“no. because your like..hot..good looking.”  
“oh.” Jeno covers his face again and bites his lip   
“that’s what i wanted to tell you..because..you know i’ve liked you for a while now.” Renjun picks up his journal “and i think it’s getting creepy..like the amount of times i’ve drawn you.”  
“i would kiss you but i think that ramen i ate earlier is gonna come back up soon.” Jeno looks up and gives renjun a small smile   
Renjun leans over and presses a soft kiss to the boy’s forehead “you can make it up to me later.”  
“okay.” Jeno rests his head back on his legs and so they spent the rest on the night, cuddled up on the couch. Only moving when the rest of the dream members arrived back home.

“hyung are you two dating now?” Jisung asks and Renjun turns bright red “no jisung. we aren’t, Jenos just sick.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading ♡


End file.
